Together
by angeLsapphire
Summary: She broke up with him. He let her do what she wants. They avoided each other. One week after, they met again. But guess what? It's not a simple meeting, they've been bound to be married.Want to know more of this? Then read. XD  with a bit of Drama
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

**Disclaimer:****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

_**Chapter 1: What?**_

* * *

><p>"You need to be home before dinner. Remember that, Aya." Her mother reminded her before she goes out. This is no ordinary day for a young lady of her kind; after all she's not like the normal teenager who goes around Shibuya every day.<p>

Aya Hoshino, the only child of the billionaire Seiichi Hoshino. She is the heiress of the Hoshino clan. Aya had grown up in a loving family. With her mom always at home at took care of her instead of going to different business trips. Her father makes sure that he's home for at least once a month to see his family and spend a week in spoiling his little angel. But Aya is not spoiled at all. She knows how to be contented in everything she has at the present.

But today is something that she is not thankful for. She was asked by her mom to come home early because they have to attend to a very important appointment. What's with a simple appointment anyway? As what I have said, it is very important.

* * *

><p>His phone rung for the third time that day, what else could possibly annoy him? "Hello," he answered the phone in his arrogant manner. "You're not answering your phone when I called around 6," the speaker on the other line was annoyed too just like him.<p>

"Mom, it's 6 in the morning. What do you expect me doing? It's too early to wake up."

"That's the reason I don't want you to be leaving on your own. You don't know how to run your life properly."

"What do you need?" He was tired of listening to her sermons.

"Rei Otohata, don't use that tone on me."

"Mom, I'm already at school. The bell would be ringing anytime. I have to go. Now if you don't have anything important to tell me I better hung up."

"I just want to remind you that you should be home tonight young man. Mr. Hoshino would be arriving today and we would be meeting them."

"Fine. Fine. That's already the 50th time you have told me to be home early."

"REI! This is your future we are talking about. Now behave yourself. I'll see you tonight."

After that tiring conversation with her mom Rei went to his classroom thinking of what's happening that night. Of course, his mom told him that he is going to meet the Hoshino's, particularly their only daughter. But he already knew her. It just so happen that the girl was his ex-girlfriend. They just broke up about one week ago. He doesn't have any idea why, she just asked for it.

Tonight would be the night that they would be facing again. They would be seeing each other as friends because tonight something is going to happen.

Before the said meeting, Rei then arrived at their so called manor. Quickly as he could he went to his bedroom. Sad to say, his mother's eyes were as fast as those of a hawk.

"Not even bothering to tell me that your home?" she asked him.

Rei then went to her and give her kiss on the cheek as a sign of respect then went on to his room. To his dismay, her mother then called to him. "You don't have to be in a hurry, Rei. The dinner is not until 7. It's only 5 in the afternoon or are you excited meeting her?"

"I'm not excited at all. I already met her. I just want to end this day." He left her there wondering on the words he told her.

"He met the girl already?"

* * *

><p>"Aya, are you ok?" her mother asked her for the 6th time. The girl just nodded as a reply. She might have said that she's fine but deep inside her tells her different. How could she be fine when she's going to meet her ex?<p>

"Sigh..." another deep breath. "Aya, tell me the truth," her mother noticed her unusual reactions. "I'm just nervous." Then she gave her a soft hearted smile.

"So where's my angel?" Seiichi Hoshino finally came in. He gave his wife a kiss then hugged his daughter. "You look terrific sweetie."

"As always," her mom agreed on what she looks like. "Come on. We don't want them to be waiting for so long."

"Of course we should let them wait. They are so lucky we agreed to give them our precious treasure."

"Seiichi, that is not the right attitude of a business man."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the delay," Seiichi greeted the Otohata's with a smile while he shook Rui Otohata's hand.<p>

"It's nothing. We we're just too early for the appointment." After giving each other a few more flowery words both of the parties then went to the usual introducing of each member of the family. At the Hoshino's side: Seiichi Hoshino is the father. Kaoru Hoshino is the mother and of course their lovely daughter Aya Hoshino. At the side of the Otohata's: Rui Otohata is the father. Aiko Otohata is the mother and Rei is their one and only son.

He gave his hand to shake hers and she did the same action while giving the lad a fake smile. He knows it. He can see right through her.

"So I believe both of the kids knows exactly what is happening," Seiichi asked Rei's parents. The four adults looked at Aya and Rei. Aya nodded and Rei gave his usual 'hn.'

"Well then, starting tonight Aya would be living with Rei and would be transferring school starting tomorrow."

"What?" All of them looked at her after giving such reaction.

"Mom, can I just stay at home for at least a night?"

"Sweetie, why the sudden reaction?"

"Mom please? I want to spend a night with you and dad at home. After tonight then I would be moving in," Kaoru looked at her husband waiting for his decision. But of course being his little sweet angel, he couldn't say no.

"Sorry for that Rui. But I think we have to cancel the moving in plan."

"It's ok. It seems like she misses you a lot that's why she reacted like that. Anyway she's your only daughter." Two parties had agreed on this plan. And so the night went on. They had their dinner together and then Aya excused herself. She can't stand Rei looking at her all the time. It makes her conscious and gives her limited actions. He followed her. He saw her walking towards the garden. She sat at the bench near the fountain, panting. He heard her murmur something, "You can't even stand to be around him for a dinner. How could you possibly live with him forever?"

"Then why don't you tell them that you don't want any of these ideas at all." She looked behind her and saw that Rei was there listening to every word that she had just said.

"Otohata-kun." He twitched his look on her upon hearing his surname. "Why return to the last name basis?" he asked.

"What do you expect? Call you the way I've been calling you for the past 8 months? Oh come on. You can't be serious." She chuckled at his remark.

"Well then. I believe we have to work on that. After tomorrow remember that we would be living under one roof. You will be living in my house in particular, Aya."

"Please don't remind me of what may happen after tonight."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, this would be a torture."

Rei smirked at her statement. Then he thought of something. He went near her and brought his face closer to her.

"R-R-Rei...what are you...?"

"This would be start of the torture, Aya," she blushed at the way Rei called her name and then looked away. He made a distance between them and smirked at her reaction. "You never changed at all." With his last remark, Rei left her there.

* * *

><p>The very next day, Aya started to pack her things up. Rei was there waiting for her to finish packing. Starting today they would be living under one roof.<p>

"We would be visiting you once in a week ok? So don't be too lonely," Seiichi promised to her then turned to Rei, "Rei, you'll be responsible for her starting today. I believe I could trust you with regards to her safety." He nodded at his future father-in-law.

After a quick saying of good byes to her mother and father, Rei carried her baggage and led her to his car waiting outside the Hoshino mansion. She took a quick glance at her home and went in his car. Without any warning he closed the gap between them and took the seatbelt making sure that she wears it.

"You could have just told me to put it on."

"This is torture."

No one dared to say a word during the travel though Aya was taking glances to her left. And Rei saw that. He smirked "Can't wait to have me all by yourself?"

"Such a big head Otohata."

"Getting used to calling me with that. You'll regret it Hoshino." Finally they've arrived at his house. She can't stand the close distance that they have inside the car. Upon getting inside the house she was very amused with its cleanliness.

"Are you sure you're leaving alone here?" Aya asked him.

"Don't worry. I won't betray my future wife by bringing other women here. Knowing that you'll eventually leave here with me." He said while having a smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this torture."

"Really, you could tell."

She just rolled her eyes and then asked, "Where's my room? I'll be fixing my stuffs."

"We'll be sleeping on the same room."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Hoshino. This house has a single room. Well the spare room is under renovation so you could move may be 2 weeks from now."

"Okay, I'll take the living room for now."

"Who said about taking the living room? You'll be sleeping in my room and no buts. Remember this is my house and your heard me saying to your father that I'll be responsible for you starting today." He passed by her and gave her a whisper, "Are you scared that I might do something to you?"

"I just respect your privacy Otohata. I believe you won't do anything to a girl you have no interest at all. Well then since I don't have any choice then I guess I would take your offer."

"Who had ever said that I won't do anything? I'm a guy Aya and you're a girl. Doesn't it sound like something dangerous?"

"As your future wife then there's nothing wrong if something like that would happen."

"_She's good at acting tough. This would be the start of the entertainment._"

"Anyway, I'll be transferring to your school tomorrow."

"Yeah. And you'll be using my surname instead of yours."

"Why would I do that?"

"They registered you as Otohata Aya, not Hoshino Aya."

"Oh God! This is not my day at all. How could they possibly do this to me?"

"Well then, should I start calling you Otohata?"

"Quit joking Rei!"

"That's what I want to hear from you."

"Okay. Let's clear things up between us before we start moving things here."

"I set the rules here. This is my house. Got that?"

"And what am I? Your maid?"

"You're my wife to be and you have to learn to live with my own set of rules."

With that, he left her. Aya was so annoyed by what's happening to her right now. OH GOSH! She's been trying to avoid him after they broke up and now they will be living under one roof and would be sleeping inside a single room They would even go to the same school and what would make it worst is if she would having the same classes with him. _I hope not._ She murmured to herself. She can't stand being with him anymore. She's trying her best to forget him, but how could she do that when they are bound to be married. The thought gives shivers to her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There! Chapter 1 finally done! Sorry for the readers of Years of Waiting. I ran out of creative stuffs on that story. So here I am creating a new one. Hope you'll like this as much as you like my previous story. I've been creating other stories too which might win your interest. You could check it out on this link. http:  www wattpad com/ 2099391 – when - unexpected-things-just-happen-chapter-1

Just remove the spaces. The story is similar to this one. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Strike!

**Disclaimer:****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

_**Chapter 2: Strike!** _

* * *

><p>Aya woke up and found herself in a not so familiar room. <em>Oh yeah. I moved in his house already. <em>She just realized. Yes she is indeed inside Rei's house, and right now she is in Rei's room. They've been arguing the whole day where Aya would sleep. It seems that Rei won the argument. She's inside Rei's room and on Rei's bed. And where is Rei? He's right there on the couch on the other side of the room.

Of course he has some respect for the girl. So he tried to avoid any contact with her that night. Not even an eye contact was made. Right after washing the dishes, he quickly went in the room and lulled himself to sleep before she could get in. When Aya entered the room, he was already sleeping on the couch without any pillow or blanket. Being the kind girl she is, she placed the extra blanket on him and unexpectedly placed a kiss on his forehead before saying good night. Good thing he was already fast asleep.

She looked at the couch where he was supposed to be sleeping, and yeah, he is still sleeping. His face is so angelic to look at. She can't help but be mesmerized by the sight she is seeing right now. How she loves this man. But she can't continue with that feeling anymore. She doesn't want to be hurt again because of loving someone she knew won't return the feeling. That's why they broke up. They've been together for just a month since he asked her to. You read it right. HE asked HER.

She doesn't know what came into his mind nor does he. She just saw him in front of her school's gates waiting for her. He asked her to go with him and the next thing she knew was they were already at their usual place in a café. Without further warning, he just said "Let's give it another try." She just wants to jump right there and give him a hug but Aya controlled herself and just nodded. That's it. They were back to each other's arms. But nothing went right. She never really felt that Rei wanted her back because he loves her. It was like he just wants her company. After the 8 months of being together again, she finally ended the fairy tale that she ever wanted. And who have thought that here they are again?

"Sigh," a deep breath escape from her. She finally stood up and began fixing the bed. She went into the bathroom and prepared for the day. Upon finishing, she went out and still finds him sleeping. _Guess I have no choice but to wake him up._Slowly as she could, she approached the sleeping figure. She knew very well that the guy is a light sleeper so a slight "Rei" will do. He stirred up and slowly opened his eyes.

"What? Trying to steal a kiss from me?" Aya just rolled her eyes on the remark. _What a nice way of saying good morning._

"I'm going ahead," she stood up and walked out of the room. Rei quickly followed her out.

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"I believe I have my sense of direction Otohata."

"Then good for you Otohata," Rei called her with a mocking tone. Aya ignored her and totally left the house.

She did go on her own. She doesn't need the help of the might Otohata just to get to that campus that she never wanted from the very start. She was very lucky to arrive there without getting lost. Aya Hoshino isn't really the type of person who has a sense of direction. She just said that so that Rei would leave her alone. Rei on the other hand that she is often lost but then, he just let her go on her own. She's becoming more independent and he's glad to know that. He could see right through her and he could tell that Aya's trying her best not to look fragile in front of him. _It's so just like her. _That left a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>He hasn't seen Aya anywhere in the campus. That gave him a nervous feeling. <em>What if she's lost? Darn it.<em>He reached for his phone and was about to dial her number, something that he never thought he had memorized. Then their homeroom teacher suddenly went in. Guess he has to wait for the break before giving her a call.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted them and no one dared to greet her back. She just gave them a look, tapped the teacher's desk and they all went to silence. She repeated the greeting "Good morning class."

"Good morning Kazuma-sensei!" They greeted back.

"Before we start, I want to introduce to you your new classmate. Come in," she called for the person waiting outside the classroom. Everyone's eyes were focused on the door waiting for the person to come in. She went in when the teacher called her. All boys' eyes were like sparkling diamonds at what they saw and all girls were like envious at her. While him, of course, having the usual no reaction.

She bowed at them then said, "Ohayou! I'm Hoshino Aya. It's very nice to meet all of you."

He quickly gave her a look after hearing the name. Did she just say Hoshino? She should have introduced herself using his name! Aya noticed his reaction and just gave him a smile. _You're not the only one who knows how to play the game. _He shook his head on that as if he got the message she was trying to imply.

"Well then Hoshino, it would be better if you take your seat next to Otohata," that brought her back to the reality.

"Uhmm..Anno…can I take another seat?"

"You're safer there. As you can see all of the boys here are drooling at you." Aya looked around the classroom and thought that what she said was right. She has no choice but to take the seat next to him. Against her will, she made her way to the vacant chair next to Rei. He was there, already wearing his popular smirk.

"I guess the luck is on my side," he began.

"We're just starting Otohata."

"You dare."

"Yes, I dare."

The lesson started and there was an obvious competition between them. Aya has been participating in every recitation that they had. Rei did the same thing. Even the teachers were wondering about the two students. Their classmates were just looking at them. All of the student population knew how intelligent Rei Otohata is. It's just that he never really volunteers to answer the teachers' question. He would just recite if he is called. But upon the arrival of this young lady, he's been trying his best to overpower her during discussions.

Finally! Break has come! Rei stretched his hands while Aya started to fix her things.

"Hey, I'll show you around," Rei called her.

"I'm fine by myself. Anyway, I could always ask the president to show me around."

"I am the PRESIDENT," he emphasized on the word.

"Don't even think I'll fall for your jokes Otohata," she quickly approached one of their classmates and asked for them who is the president of their class. To her dismay, things are turning out to be on Rei's side. "I told you," he said while wearing that winning smile of his. Oh right! He's really enjoying this. How he loves to see her cute reactions whenever she loses to him. Without any warnings, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the classroom while their classmates followed them with looks, curious looks. They never saw the great Otohata with that attitude. He's been too playful for the past 4 hours and it's creeping them out.

"WAIT!" Aya shouted. She's been trying to keep up with him but he was just too fast as if someone's out there to kill him.

"WHAT?" He looked back at her and finally released his hold onto her hand. She kept on panting while her hands are rested on her knees. "Can't you slow down? You know I have some problems with my respiratory system." She said between her deep breaths. Rei smirked on that. He went near her and whispered to her ears "I could always give you a CPR if you need it badly." Aya blushed and pushed him away. Rei kept on laughing on her reaction. She was blushing madly.

"You should have seen your face! Hahahaha… "

"Nothing's funny." Aya continued walking, leaving him behind. She was stomping her feet which says she's not finding this funny at all. Rei followed her. He grabbed her by the hand for the second time today then he made her face him.

"You got a lot of yourself today, Rei." She was facing him but her head bowed down as she tries to hide her face to him. Rei stiffened at the sound of her voice. It's very seldom that he hears that tone from her and he never heard her use that tone against him. Then he knew he went overboard.

"Look, I'm sorry," he managed to apologize.

"I'll ask my mom to pull me out of this school first thing tomorrow morning," she said and then she gently release herself from his grip. She turned her back to him and started to walk away. Rei didn't dare follow her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How's that for the second chapter? Hehehe… Review guys. I want to hear from you. Thanks! ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

**Disclaimer:****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

**Dyalicious: yay! Thanks for the read and the review! Yeah. Seeing Rei acting like that is really creepy. Gives me goosebumps. Hahaha…**

**LoveSasuSakuSoMuch: Thanks for loving it! :)**

**cold summer night: CSN! Thanks for the very first review. I know Rei is a little out of character, but I'm glad that you find it suitable for him. ^_^ and it made you smile? Wow, that's an achievement for …**

****

_**Chapter 3: Sorry**_

She did call her mom and asked her to pull her out, but her mom said a big "NO." She just stared at her phone after making a call. How could her parents do this to her? She's been feeling really miserable living in this house together with that guy who did nothing but to annoy her. Instead of finding it his actions to be sweet, it feels like an insult to her feeling towards him. He's been really taking her for granted ever since. She's just a hobby that he can't live without.

Aya didn't talk to him when they got back to their classroom. The energy they had in the morning were all lost. They just sat next to one another and listened to the whole discussion. None of them dared to speak. The bright aura just this morning changed into a scary one. After class, Aya quickly packed her things and left the classroom without saying anything to him. He just followed her on their way home.

Upon arriving, Aya went to the room, locked the door and threw herself on the bed together with her things. She hugged the pillow nearest to her and let out a small sob. Rei on the other hand was about to open the door with his own key. He twisted the knob and he saw her on the bed trembling. He sighed at the scene. He did it again. He made her cry. He had seen her cry countless times so it wasn't a surprise for him anymore. But he was tired, tired of seeing her like that, tired of being the reason of those tears. Yet he can't do anything. He is just a mere bastard who does nothing but to make her feel terrible.

He closed the door as gently as he could, avoiding the girl to feel his presence. He went to the living room and placed his things over the couch. All he could think right now was how to make up to her. He walked into the kitchen and started to prepare something for their dinner. _Favourite food, eh? _He thought of cooking her favourite dish and hoping she'll like it. Knowing Aya, she would probably want something Italian. She loves pastas in particular. Good thing he knows how to cook. Well, who else would cook for him when it so happens that he lives alone in this house? Getting all of the materials he needed, he just then remembered that there is something missing. So he decided to go out for a while, leaving a message posted on the refrigerator just in case she'd go looking for her.

After locking herself inside the room, Aya noticed that there are no other movements present inside the house. She went out of the room and went searching for him. He was nowhere to be found. She went to the kitchen and saw all of the pots and pans scattered. She found the note.

_**I'll be out for a while. **_

_**Have to go and buy something. **_

_**Be right back.**_

_** R.O**_

Not having any clue of his whereabouts, Aya placed the note back where she found it and went inside the room again. Rei came back just in time. He saw her closing the door of the room. Guess she'll pretend she doesn't care.

Few more minutes of preparing the dish, Rei knocked on the door while trying to balance the tray on his other hand. He didn't expect her to open it actually but after knocking for a few more times, Aya finally opened it.

"Dinner," that was all he was able to say to her while giving her the tray that he was carrying. She looked at the tray and looked back at him. And as if reading what she was thinking he said, "Look, I know I went a bit far a while ago and I'm…" not being able to finish what he was about to say, Aya took the tray from him and closed the door. A sigh escaped from him. "I'm sorry," was all he could say and on the other side of the door, she was listening to him. He was hoping that she would open the door again and everything would be fine. But no. She didn't. 

****

_**11pm**_

Hoping that he was already asleep at the couch, Aya opened the door only to find him sleeping and sitting just outside the room. She went near him and placed her shoul over him to keep him from shivering from the cold weather.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" she whispered to herself.

"You know the answer to that," Rei opened his eyes.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Aya just sighed and stood up not looking at him.

"I was waiting for the tray. I don't intend to sleep here outside."

"I'll do the dishes. You could go inside and take a rest."

But before she could even take three steps away from him, he held her by the wrist.

"We've been doing this for like the whole day already," Aya said.

"Could you at least look at me?"

"I have things to do."

"And so am I, but I want this finished first." Then she turned to him, head still bowed.

"Look at me," he ordered her but she didn't move. "Don't let me force you to look at me, Aya." So she did. "I didn't mean to do those things a while ago. I mean, well…uhm. Well, it was kinda entertaining I admit-"

"I get it. You don't have to say anything. Let's just pretend that we have our own lives here. And by the way, my mom said I can't transfer so I have to bear with this situation."

"Aya please."

"Good night."

****

**Author's Note: Sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeery late update guys and this is all I've got. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to get back on track of the story. And since I'd still be having another week of vacation (hopefully to be the last week of waiting) I would be trying to do some more updates.**


End file.
